Pneumatic devices, such as air brakes, are widely used in the automotive industry. Typically compressed air stored in tanks is applied to air brake operating mechanisms through flexible hoses which have couplings at both ends that couple with male stem members. If the ends tend to twist with respect to one another, collets within the couplings wear quite rapidly which can lead to failure of the collets and thus the coupling.
Current non-rotational couplings have collets in bodies made of brass which tend to wear due to vibration when hoses with which the couplings are used are not pressurized. Moreover, there are plant capacity limitations when brass collets and brass fitting bodies are used. In that brass components are expensive, significant cost reductions are available by not utilizing brass components. In addition, there are advantages to using non-brass components because devices such as hose end bodies which have a 90 degree bend are much easier and less expensive to produce when they are not made of brass.
In addition, there is need to provide a coupling configuration which acts directly on a collet to prevent rotation of the collet when the coupling is engaged as well as arrangements which resist clogging of collets by dirt and foreign objects.
Couplings which are pressurized infrequently but still have significant and continuous vibration applied thereto tend to wear if the collets associated therewith are allowed to rotate or move due to vibration. This phenomenon can reduce the life of coupling components and needs to be addressed.
In view of the aforementioned considerations, there is a need for improvement in hose couplings which have a non-rotational connection with male stem members.